Act Before You Think
by Olivia DuMont
Summary: As a new year begins, Hermione is surprised to find her two best friends have changed..for the better. A sultry surprise to a simple game of 7 minutes in heaven. HGRW & some HPLL. cute. M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

The bewitched sky in the Great Hall never looked so beautiful.

Bright stars shone with incredible luster and shooting stars painted the

richest shade of blue. Every milky way danced in great spirals, keeper

of multicolor jewels.

Dinner was especially nice because it was the start of a new year,

and although thunder roared outside...the evening was kindled with the

glow of every fireplace in the Great hall. The Hogwarts express had not

run this year, and so students came in on their own terms along with their

parents..and since apparation was not possible in Hogwarts territory,

most students took longer to get there.

Hermione waited at the Gryffindor table. She was one of the first

in her year to arrive but she could not wait until her best friends showed.

She had worried herself sick over Harry this summer. He had not returned

any of her letters and Ron had not either. She had no idea how they were.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking down so her shoulder

length curls covered her face. She looked up from time to time to see busy

house elves bustling by, happy as can be with pots of food. She scrunched

her nose. She never did help them be free and they were still cheery.

"Gits,"she mumbled to herself.

"Hello Hermione," said a familiar dreamy voice. Hermione did not

want to even look at this girl..but she did. Luna Lovegood was standing on

the opposite side of the table, dressed in a plum shirt under her Hufflepuff

encrusted robes. Her hair seemed blonder and her eyes disturbingly bigger.

"Luna..How are you?" Hermione managed. Not that she really cared..

"Oh fine..Where's Ron and Harry?" Her owl-like gray eyes twinkled

it seemed as she said their names..To Hermione it was revolting.

"Not here yet,"Hermione twiddled her fingers, bored. She wished they

were here.

Luna apparently got the message that Hermione was not at all in the

mood to talk to her and left. Thank Merlin.

Pretty soon, Neville and Seamus arrived, then Dean and some other

Gryffindor girls. They all sat around Hermione, talking non-stop about current

political statements made due to Mr. Weasley becoming the New Minister of

Magic. It was all very exciting, yes, but Hermione's head hurt and all the younger

students were driving her mad with their never-ending talks of crushes, make-up

and Cassandra Cauldron's new smash hit "Apparate to Me".

Hermione put her head down. The food had appeared and everyone was deep in

conversation and in their comsumption of incredible foods. She did not feel

very hungry. Neville gave her a comforting back rub and asked how she was.

"I'm fine Nev," she smiled meekly and put her head back down.

"If it makes you feel any better, there's Ron and Harry,"he told her.

With these "magic words", she looked up to the doorway. "Holy Merlin..."

It was Ron and Harry alright, but each had changed to a point

where they looked almost God-like. Ron came and greeted his guy friends

with his usual playfullness, not noticing Hermione's ridiculous look of awe.

Ron's hair was full of luster and his skin was sunkissed, making his

turquoise eyes shine with impecable gleam. He had managed to get taller and

his shoulders broader. He looked like a man.

Harry just stood behind Ron with his hands deep in his pockets.

He had let his hair grow to cover his eyes, that shone behind the long

black strands. He too had gotten taller..not as tall as Ron but still. His face was

more mature and his arms were strong. Harry though, looked like he spent

a long time indoors without much food.

Sitting down beside her, Ron smiled at her. "How have you been?"

he asked sweetly. Ron had not only changed on the outside, she noticed.

"Ok, i guess. You?"she asked.

"Been good. I spent the summer in Hungary with Charlie. He needed a hand

with a new dragon he got asked to keep. The thing's huge,"Ron told her.

She smiled.

"That sounds nice. You spending time with your brother, i mean."

"Well, i got burned pretty bad on my arm though.." he lifted his sleeve, and

past the tattoo he had also gotten, there was scar.

"Oh i'm sorry," Hermione touched it lightly and he flinched. "Ow.."he chuckled.

She giggled. Who was this charming boy and where was Ron!- she thought.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry. He was quiet and hungry. Eating

away through some chicken and potatoes. "Harry?" she said to him.

Harry looked up at Hermione with his trademark sad eyes, and smiled.

"Yes Hermione?"

"How are you? Why didn't you write me or respond to my letters?"

"I never got any letters this summer," he said in confusion.

"That's weird,"Hermione reached over for some water. She had

not eaten yet. " I missed you two so much."

"I missed you, too," Harry smiled sadly.

Dinner went by smoothly. It was a difference to see

the Great Hall not as packed as usual but it gave Hermione

some relief for her aching head. Most kids went to bed early,

but Ron, Hermione,Harry, and some other Gryffindors stayed

awake in the common room.

"Hermione, your turn.."Ginny spinned the butterbeer bottle

on the carpet.

"Um..can i pass?" she protested. She hugged her legs close

to her and cuddled next to a big red pillow. The bottle was

coming to a stop.

"Nope," Ginny laughed. The bottle stopped. "Ooooo!"

Hermione blushed furiously, looking to see that the bottle

was pointing to a very red Ronald Weasley.

"What do we have to do?" Hermione was afraid to ask. Ginny

squinted to look into the bottle for the answer. The bottle was

bewitched after all.

_7 minutes in heaven_

"Oooo lala!" Ginny exaggerated."You two have to stay in the

broom closet for 7 looong minutes.." Everyone started wolf-

whistling and laughing. Everyone except Ron and Hermione.

"Do we have to?" Hermione tried to hide the fact that she was

more than willing to be in a closet with Ron. He came over

and held out his hand to Hermione. Was it just her or were

his usual light blue eyes dark?

She took his hand and followed him out of the common

room full of dirty whistling. Ron had a content look on his face

like he knew exactly what he was doing and Hermione felt dumb

for the first time. He took her to the closest closet he found and

opened the door. Hermione went in first, seeing how cramped

the place actually was and even more so when Ron came in and

closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, we don't have to do

this if you don't want to.." Ron began. His smell was absolutely

amazing according to Hermione's mind. And she knew that even

in the dark, her cheeks radiated the warmth they possessed.

At that moment, some buckets fell around her feet and she

scooted closer to him involuntarily. Hermione laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, um..."her voice was unstable and went up an octave.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Hermione could hear

the tone of disappointment in his voice. She did not want to disappoint

her favorite Weasley. Without saying anything, her hands pressed against

his chest and she heard him gasp when she began laying sweet butterfly

kisses up his neck. "Hermione.." he whispered. As soon as she kissed

the sensitive skin behind his ear, she heard him moan ever so softly.

She stopped her teasing just to let him know..."Of course I

want to do this, Ron." And with that slight purr of a response her

hand ran through his long hair..feeling its complete softness between

her fingers.

He listened so intently but couldn't help but get lost in his own desires.

Ron felt as though he needed to do something about

this situation immediately. He put his rather large hands on her

small waist and pulled her to him so they were pressed up against

each other. She smiled. Thank Merlin it was pitch black in there..she

was beet red. He cupped her face with one hand, letting his thumb

graze over her exquisite little pout lips with adoration. Then, knowing

his territory, he bent down and kissed Hermione with a roughness she

knew and loved about him. His rugged scent of musk and spices drove

her insane and those lips! Ron had the most tender lips and he worked

them to their fullest potential against hers, showing off his master skills

in the art of kissing.

Warm, soft, wet..what more wonderfully deliscious words could describe

this kiss?

Ron lifted her in one swoop of his arms while he nibbled on her neck.

She couldn't help but throw her head back and allow him to do as he

very well pleased. Her legs wound around his torso and her back was

flat against the wall behind her.

"You're wearing the perfume I gave you..."he mumbled against her neck.

"Hmm..." was her most desirable response. Everytime she spritz it on

after showers she would think of him.

She nodded with eyes closed, agreeing with his every action...

she just wanted to feel him right now. And she did..he was definetly

showing his excitement. "Hermione.."he groaned in a husky voice. "Do

you.."

"Yes Ron...Now.."she heard herself almost begging him.

His shot to the hem of her skirt and was pulling it up when...

Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Pavarti stood in

the doorway. Their jaws were all dropped and some were snickering

with absolute amazement. Ginny held the door open. "Well well well.

You two do know it's **seven minutes** in heaven... strict emphasis

on the seven?" Ginny giggled most evily.

Ron set Hermione down, finally seeing her. They came out

of the broom closet, trying to fix their hair and twisted clothes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ron saw Hermione's eye twinkle. She

still wanted it and he clearly did, too. So much so that Pavarti and

Ginny saw the "bulge" in Ron's pants and were pretending to gag.

They all walked back to the Gryffindor common room, enduring

dirty questions from the boys and squeals of Ginny and Pavarti. It could not

have been more embarassing to be caught in such a situation.

Ron layed on his bed, hands beneath his head, staring blankly

at the celing of his dormitory. The cold air drafted in through the open

window and seemed to set right over his bare chest.

"So Ronald..How was your get together with Hermione?" asked

Seamus curiously. All the boys crowded around to hear the answer.

Harry went to bed as soon as Seamus dared to ask Ron

this bit of information. Harry knew Ron well enough to know he liked

to describe things a little well.

"Why do you guys want to know?" he asked, trying to seem calm

and distant. He actually knew exactly what they wanted to know, but

because of them, there was nothing to say now, was there?

"You pinned a girl in a skirt, a very gorgeous girl at that,

to a wall AND you were pretty damn straight ready to shag her right

there and then," Neville let out in one breath. Everybody, including

Ron just gaped at Neville. His ears turned pink. "Well...You did!"

Ron shook his head and went back to "not remembering

a single thing".

After desperate attempts to bribe Ron into spilling his dirty

closet routine, the boys gave up and went to sleep. This was one of

the times where Ron wished he had his own room.

Hermione's body against his felt incredible. Just thinking about

her legs around his torso gave him shivers no matter how hot he felt.

How he wanted to take her like that..he was so ready to..if it wasn't

for it being some stupid game. "Thanks a lot Ginny," he grumbled.

His eyes closed. Sleep was near.

"Twenty-three sprites were responsible for the Kellsoff Rebellion

of 1345..." The Professor went on and on. This was only the first official

day of school and this old man was driving the students to the brink of

death right there in front of him. The room was one big snore. Seriously,

one synchronized snore after the other.

Ron was almost dozing off himself, but before he had the

chance to do so, something hit him on the head.

"What the-" he looked back to see who threw and there was

Hermione with the most devilish grin..Ron smiled back and picked up

the paper ball that was on the floor.

It read:

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight._

_Love_

_Hermione_

"I'll tell you one thing Mr. Potter, you will NOT be able to use

notes on the test on the Sprite Revolution next week," Harry awoke

with drool on his chin. He raked his hair back with his fingers and it

still fell into his eyes.

Ron stared down at his own parchment..It read "Sprite".

"Impressive.." Harry snickered.

"Ha-ha-ha...What have you got Genius?" Ron looked

over at Harry's paper. It read "Sprites are". As if they

were eleven, Ron stuck out his tongue at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers, thank you all sooo much! I'm glad you guys liked the story so far.

Here's a short and funny add to the story to keep your hunger satisfied while

I work on the big stuff. It won't be long before a juicy chapter comes along.

Keep reviewing:-D thanx again.

-Olivia Dumont

Act Before You Think

Chapter 2

Luna's Comfirmation

After class, as Harry was going to get his astronomy folder in his dormitory,

he saw Luna Lovegood. She was walking by herself in the same direction, and so

he thought it would be nice to accompany her.

"Hey Luna," Harry caught up with her. Luna's long legs carried her with quick

speed down the hallways. Her braids of dirty blonde hair swooped down to her waist

and she turned to him with her big gray eyes.

"Harry! How was your summer?" she asked in a sing-

song voice, her eyes suddently twinkling.

"Alright, yours?"

"Fine...Boring.." Luna response was one big sigh.

"Um, i'm heading over to get some books in my dorm, do you want to come

with me?"Harry asked. He knew in his head he seemed a bit forward..just asking a

girl to his sleeping quarters but he wasn't going to do anything. Being Luna's usual

innocent self, she did not realize this possible intention and agreed happily. They

walk to the Gryffindor tower was full of amused giggles from Luna and stressed-out

complaints from Harry. Even if Harry was starting to annoy himself, Luna was one

of those people who listened to him despite anything.

When the two got to the Common room portrait door, the Fat Lady

gasped. "You do not expect me to let in a Hufflepuff, do you Mr. Potter?" She

sounded almost hurt.

"Pixie Dust," Harry smiled sweetly at her. She looked a bit annoyed,

probably at her own passiveness, but she said a curse word under her breath

as she let them in. Luna followed suit into the red and gold infused room. She

looked all around curiously. "Uh, Luna?" Harry smiled.

"Your common room's very pretty,"she grinned. Sun bathed the beds

in the seventh year boys' dormitories.Luna sat herself down as Harry rumaged

through his bedside table for his astronomy folder. He always managed to lose it.

Harry got on his hands and knees and looked under Ron's bed. Ron had his

folder the day before. A dust bunny the size of a snitch stared back at him with

angry eyes, but no folder.

When Harry looked back up, he found Luna laying comfortably on his bed.

She was, oddly enough, inhaling the smell of his sleeping shirt deeply.

"This shirt of yours smells wonderful," she stated through closed eyes. Harry was

shocked.

"Uh..thank you?" he eyed her with embarassment.Harry went over to her

and sat on next to her on the bed. He took in her resting frame. He never noticed

how pretty Luna actually was.

"May I ask you a question, Harry?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

She had her head rested upon her hands. There was a certain surreality to all this.

Part of him was not sure of what he should say or do, but part of him just wanted

to look at her and maybe..

"Sure..anything,"he answered.

With no shame whatsoever, Luna began.."What does a kiss feel like?"

She said this as if it was the most common subject to talk about. But at that

moment, his mind went completely blank. The only real kiss he had had up

until now was with that one kiss with Ginny. Harry did not really know how to

explain the feeling.

"Haven't you been kissed before?" He understood this to be a dumb

question when he remembered **her **question.

"No. I've never kissed anyone. I want to. It looks nice," her dreamy

voice was seeping through a bit.

"It is nice," he commented. Luna sat up and twirled her braid around

her fingers. Harry did not know how to admit to himself that he would not mind

kissing Luna right now.

"Can you show me?" she asked shyly, fidgeting with her braid some more.

"How a kiss feels like?"Harry comfirmed. He had not realized that she had

her hand on his thigh. Luna nodded like a little girl, unsure of the reaction her answer

would generate.

"Um..Okay,"Harry scooted closer to her a bit. This seemed more awkward

than his terrible first kiss with Cho..but this was just a lesson..right?

Harry leaned his and gently kissed Luna on the lips, then backed away some

two inches to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide in shock, but suddently

softened.

"You're not a very good kisser, Harry," Luna said this plain and simple, before

bidding him goodbye and leaving Harry utterly and hopelessly confused.


End file.
